Crucible of Battle Part 1 of the Decepticon Way
by helpsy
Summary: After a Decepticon assault goes wrong, the survivors are left to find their way out of a difficult situation


**Origins**

It was just another ordinary night on Cybertron. Nights were indistinguishable to the days, as both were filled with incessant warfare. Lasers flared, missiles flew and explosives detonated as two relentless war machines were pitted against each other in what was now a battle for a dead planet.

For Ovabyte it was certainly another ordinary night, as he ducked to avoid a laser salvo from an Autobot bunker not 200 megametres away. The Decepticon attack, like so many others before it, had stalled and now Ovabyte was pinned down in the remains of a building with several other Decepticons. Crouching what was left of a first-storey wall, with a few transformers he barely knew, Ovabyte was not amused. "Slagging Autobots! Why don't they come down and fight?" He cursed.

"Beats me," stated the robot next to him. Ovabyte turned to the 'Con, paying real attention to him for the first time. His alt mode wasn't obvious, but he did have a huge gun attached to his arm and he looked thoroughly pissed off. "I don't see why those freakin' butlers just don't come down here and fight."

Ovabyte let out a laugh, "friend I like your style! I'm Ovabyte."

"Mjolnir of the 29th" nodded Scott as he raised his arm over the wall and fired a few shots in the direction of the bunker. "So what kind of transform are you supposed to have?"

"Hell you're looking at the latest in battle tank technology…"

"Fat lot of good it's doing us here!" another 'Con yelled over the noise of an exploding plasma missile.

Ovabyte turned to face the voice. It came from a flier-model transformer who was crouched, except this one was blue with an odd flame-style trimming. He was behind the same wall, but was lying with his back to the wall clutching an injured arm, with part of one of his wings missing.

"Speak for yourself buddy! You're the idiot that tried to take off and attack the bunker from the air. You're lucky you didn't get blown to pieces!" Snarled Ovabyte

"At least I tried to do something apart from hide behind a wall. And what's with your face plate anyway?" came the retort. The other Decepticons had been wondering this: why was Ovabyte's upper jaw sticking out a lot further than his lower one?

"Right that's it! No questions my courage! Get ready everyone, lets go charge that bunker like Mr Nannybot suggests!"

"Hey the name's Klutchkiller, and don't be stupid!"

"Right so now we can be cowards like me eh?"

"SHUT THE CRAP UP!" Yelled Mjolnir, stunning them into silence. "I'm all for a good argument, but can we do it when we're not in immanent danger of getting shot?"

"Fair comment," shrugged Klutchkiller, regretting the movement instantly as it caused great pain.

"Stupid jet" muttered Ovabyte

"Watch it," warned Mjolnir, "if we're gonna get out of this alive we're gonna need careful planning. First of all, how many men have we got in here?"

"Urm you, me, Klutchkiller over there and maybe some more in this building," said Ovabyte as he craned his neck around, trying to see anyone else.

"Well how about someone goes and looks then? I'll take a look" stated Klutchkiller as he crawled along

"Ha! You are capable of good ideas after all," laughed Ovabyte, "come on Mjolnir, let's give the genius some covering fire". With that, Ovabyte and Scott opened fire on the bunker as Klutchkiller scrabbled towards the stairs.

"Hell's bells!" He shouted as he fell down them in his haste, landing with an almighty crash on the bottom storey in a suprising intact room. He looked up and saw a Decepticon technician shuddering in the corner, his head in arms.

"Oi you! Friend or foe?" shouted Klutchkiller as he pointed both his arm guns at the robot.

"Oh thank goodness!" spoke the technician as he stood up, "I thought everyone else was dead. I'm so glad that…"

Klutchkiller shot twice at the wall, making the technician jump. "Friend or foe!" he shouted again.

"Friend! Friend! Please don't shoot again! My designation is FeC13 and I'm a technician. I was brought along to analyse any data captured from the assault and I'm very much a Decepticon see the symbol here it's a Decepticon one you gotta believe me!" Fec13 was on his knees pleading at this point.

"Hmph okay, I believe ya. I'm Klutchkiller, anyone else down here?" He inquired

"Oh no sir, just me. There were some others down here, but they all left to go and, oh what was the phrase they used, get the slag out of here. May I please ask when the reinforcements will arrive?" asked FeC13 hopefully.

"Ain't no reinforcements Fe-whatever, in fact I'll call yu Feccer. Matter of fact, it's just you, me and two other 'Cons upstairs who're left in this mess."

FeC13 was crestfallen, "oh dear."

"Do they let technicians carry guns Feccer?" Snorted Klutchkiller contemptuously.

"Urm why no not really sir, but I did take the liberty of picking up a discarded laser pistol you see…"

"Good thinking Feccer!" Klutchkiller congratulated FeC13 and slapped him on the back, causing the smaller 'Con to sway on his feet. "Now come with me and we'll see what the two brainiacs have got cooked up." He turned away and made for the stairwell.

"Why thankyou sir!" Beamed Fec13 as he followed Klutchkiller like a cyber-puppy.

"Keep your head down as you come up – don't want that smart little head of yours to get blown off now do we?" came a mocking voice. FeC13 gulped and made his way up the stairs, keeping very low indeed.

"Hey Klutchkiller, who was down there?" Asked Scott as the 2 'Cons came out onto the first storey.

"Just little Feccer here, and he ain't much good," grumbled Klutchkiller.

"Hey cut the guy some slack will ya?" Yelled Ovabyte over the sound of his disruptor rifle as he opened fire on the bunker.

"Well I guess a direct assualt is out of the question. Wait a bit you're an FeC series tech aren't you?" Asked Mjolnir

"Why yes sir," beamed FeC13, "I'm FeC13 and my assignment was.."

"Skip it Feccer, no-one cares." Remarked Klutchkiller as he made his way towards the wall and opened fire as well.

"He could have some useful skills!" Stated Mjolnir, "have you got any hacking equipment on you?"

"Urm yes I do, I suppose I could try hacking into the bunker's systems and see what I can do, and I think I could do it from here." FeC13 sounded nervous but almost confident.

"Bust a gut kid, it couldn't get much worse," remarked Ovabyte. "Slag, I'm running low on power for my weapon."

"Same," commented Mjolnir, "FeC13, do your thing now."

"Yes sir!" FeC13 opened his arm compartment and unfolded a small dish, "beginning overlay now, running subroutines…there! I'm in!" FeC13 was flushed with success. "What shall I do now?" He enquired.

"How about getting those doors open, so we can charge in?" Asked Klutchkiller.

"I've got a better idea," stated Ovabyte, "does that bunker have internal defences?"

"Why yes it does, I'll disable them so when you attack they won't attack you."

Mjolnir spoke up, "I see what you mean Ovabyte. FeC13, don't bother with that. Turn on the interior defences, and set them to target all moving objects."

FeC13 balked, "but that'll mean…"

"Kid, they'd do it to us in a heartbeat," counselled Ovabyte. "Now do it to them so we can get out of here."

"Yes sir," said FeC13 in a subdued voice as he typed at the keypad in his arm. Suddenly explosions, flashes and screams came from within the bunker, and then there was silence.

"Great job kiddo! Turn those systems off and let's go clear out that bunker!" Shouted Klutchkiller as he jumped over the wall and began runnign towards the bunker.

"Wait you slaghead!" Called Ovabyte as he followed, leaving Mjolnir and FeC13 behind.

"I killed those Autobots in that bunker…we all heard their screams…" FeC13 was clearly shaken.

Unsure as of what to do, Mjolnir grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards the bunker with a soft "C'mon kid, lets keep up with the others." Still in shock, FeC13 allowed himself to be lead by the larger Decepticon towards the bunker, where the remains of his victims lay.

Klutchkiller came to a halt in front of the bunker's entrance, a small door on the rear of the squat structure. Ovabyte ran round the corner of the bunker and almost knocked Klutchkiller over.

"Watch where you're going groudpounder," snarled Klutchkiller.

"Shut it flyboy, not my fault if you stand right where I'm going!" Ovabyte's reply was equally vicious.

"Typical. Bloody tank-alts think everything will just move out of their way," spat Klutchkiller. "I was just wondering how you plan we're going to get into there. That's solid permacrete, and none of us have powerful enough weapons to destroy it."

"Oh right, now I have to plan everything. Yeah thanks for that – maybe you could lift a finger and actually do something useful." Just after Ovabyte had finished his mini-tirade Mijolnir and a rather subdued Fec13 came into view.

"What's the problem guys?" inquired Mijolnir

"I would surmise that they are disputing as to how we are going to enter the bunker," ventured FeC13. Ovabyte started walking backwards, keeping his optics towards the bunker.

"Hey! What the slag are you doing?" demanded Klutchkiller.

"I'm getting a run-up, intakes-for-brains," snarled Ovabyte. "You may want to stand back."

"Oh dear," gasped FeC13 as he moved away with Klutchkiller and Mijolnir. Ovabyte began running towards the bunker, and dived, transforming into his alternate mode, a vicious looking tank. He continued to move at speed before slamming into the side of the bunker, bringing Ovabyte to an abrupt halt.

"Ouch," winced the 3 other Decepticons in unison. Ovabyte transformed, standing up rather groggily.

"Ooo my gyros," he moaned, "I hope that actually did something."

FeC13 moved closer and began inspecting the wall Ovabyte had just rammed, noticing several large cracks.

"You appear to have compromised the structural integrity of this wall. I estimate that a sustained attack at low power would demolish it."

Klutchkiller looked confused, "and what does that mean Feccer?"

Mijolnir strode towards the wall, "it means if we batter it with our fists, it'll break open and we can get in."

"Then let's get started!" wooped Klutchkiller as he began punching the wall.

It took a few minutes of punching, but eventually the four Decepticons broke down the wall enough for them to clamber into. The bunker was dimly lit and the corridors were narrow, and no-one seemed to know where to go.

"Ideas anyone?" Called out Ovabyte

"If this is a standard layout, then there will be 2 gunnery pits directly ahead, and a command/med station bellow," ventured Mijolnir.

"Then let's saddle up and get down there. I need my wing fixed," said Klutchkiller as he strode off.

After much searching, they found the access port down to the command room. True enough, there was a CR chamber, which Klutchkiller hopped in.

"If you leave me here I will…"

"Oh get a grip and shut up," said Ovabyte as he closed the chamber and activated the stasis cycle. "Right, that'll take about 8,000 astorseconds. FeC13, any power chargers around?"

FeC13 looked doubtful, "yes sir, but the batteries appear to be empty. They must have fully charged before battle and expected more to be brought from their lines."

"What about that command computer? Could we hook ourselves up to its generator?" Inquired Mijolnir, gesturing at the large computer displaying tactical data of the surrounding sectors.

"Why yes," stated FeC13, "but it would take a long time indeed to recharge all of us. The power output of that computer is minimal compared to the needs of a transformer."

"We wouldn't need a full recharge, just our weapons. We've got enough power left to last us back to our lines," asserted Ovabyte.

"Make it happen FeC13," commanded Mijolnir.

"But we're supposed to gather data. If we plug ourselves into the generator, then we can't access the computer. We must complete our mission," pleaded FeC13

Ovabyte stood up and marched over to FeC13 and looked him straight in the optics. "Look pal, we're the only survivors out of this mess, we're megamiles away from the nearest Decepticon city-fortress and right now our number one concern is staying alive. Do you get me?" Ovabyte's voice resembled that of a drill sergeant from the Academy.

"Sir I get you sir!" Squeaked FeC13, "I'll get us hooked up now sir!" He began hurriedly tearing at the computer and produced a power cable.

"That's better FeC13, good job." Ovabyte took the cable and placed it in the recharge slot on his disruptor rifle. Meanwhile Mijolnir had been watching this, deep in thought. _Ovabyte sure has got the right attitude. Too many Decepticons these days are worried about mission objectives and not the guys under their command. I think I'll stick with this guy, he'll go far_.

Sure enough, 8,000 astroseconds later Klutchkiller emerged, his wing good as new.

"Right then guys, let's get out of here now that everyone's active," suggested Mijolnir.

"That would be advisable," prompted FeC13, "as there is a high degree of chance that the Autobots have sent a relief mission to discover why their bunker has not been responding to transmissions."

"What?" exploded Ovabyte, "when did these transmissions happen?"

"About 300 astroseconds ago," quivered FeC13, "I thought you were aware of them. Didn't your audio receptors pick them up?"

"It would appear not," stated Mijolnir, "I wonder why that would be."

Klutchkiller exploded into action,

"who honestly cares who could hear what or not? The point is we've got Autobots coming soon and I'd rather fight from a better position. Let's go!" he yelled as he ran towards the transport shaft.

"I'm with you on that one! Let's go get them," encouraged Ovabyte as he followed, with Mijolnir and FeC13 in close pursuit. They ran out of the bunker and were once again confronted with the destroyed cityscape.

"So where are these freaking Autolosers?" demanded Klutchkiller, "I want to show them who's the real master of the skies!"

"Then take off and do a recon," prompted Mijolnir.

"I was just about to actually," huffed Klutchkiller as he transformed into his jet form and took off. FeC13 looked amazed,

"why does his alternate form resemble an human military fighter and not one of ours?"

"Klutchkiller must've done some time on Earth I guess," ventured Ovabyte. FeC13's admiration of Klutchkiller soared. Only the best were selected to fight on Earth and combat the Autobot elite. _Wow, that guy must really be something…_he thought.

Klutchkiller's voice came over the comm link, "guys I can see 3 Autobot light transports on their way here, they're coming in from different angles so we're boxed in."

"Slag!" Cursed Ovabyte, "any accompanying fighters and how far away are those transports?"

"None that I can see, but those transports are armed. I reckon we got less than 300 astroseconds before they get here."

"Can you take one of those transports out?" inquired Mijolnir.

"Can Feccer talk technocrap?" came the cocky voice of Klutchkiller as the other saw him peel away to attack.

_Time to do some serious damage!_ Klutchkiller saw the transport was a standard model, lightly armed but reasonably fast. _They'll have had to compromise on armour for it to go that fast, perfect for me_, he considered. He was approaching it head-on, and the boxy shape tried to move away as soon as its scanners picked him up.

"Here's a one-way ticket to the land of spare parts!" Yelled Klutchkiller as he fired his laser cannon straight into the fuel line of the transport. It detonated magnificently, and as Klutchkiller flew past, he did a victory roll.

"Did you see that groundpounders? One less problem for you to worry about," he gloated over the radio.

"Impressive work, but there are still two more transports and it looks like you've got some company," Klutchkiller heard Mijolnir say. Turning around, he saw that the two transports had not altered their course and that their outer hatches had opened. Out of each transport leapt an Autobot, both of whom turned into a flier.

"Alright guys, sit tight and watch the show," Klutchkiller bragged as he sped towards the Autobots. They attempted to form a pincer movement on him, but Klutchkiller fired off a missile, causing one worhtless scrapheap to break away. He was now going head-to-head the remaining 'bot, and they both began exchanging long-range laser salvoes. None of the bolts connected, but Klutchkiller could feel them ionize the air around him. One lucky bolt struck his opponent, who broke off, allowing Klutchkiller to slip in behind and pummel the Autobot with several laser blasts before he fell out of the sky. Meanwhile the other Autoloser had evaded the missile, and was now coming to avenge his fallen comrade. Klutchkiller came around and again confronted the Autobot head on. Lasers lit up the sky as both transformers streaked towards each other. It looked like they were going to collide, but Klutchkiller pulled up at the last second after unleashing a high-powered blast from his flamethrower, melting the forward guiding section of the Autobot who tumbled out of control and detonated.

"Yeehaw! Scratch two bandits!", wooped Klutchkiller. "Bring 'em all on!"

"They're all down here!" Ovabyte's voice was just distinguishable over the sound of lasers and explosions. "We could use a hand if you fee like coming back."

Klutchkiller considered his position seriously. He could easily fly away right now, it wasn't like there would be an inquiry or anything, and it wasn't like they meant anything to him.

"Where the hell is Klutchkiller?" roared Mijolnir over the din of the battle, "we really need him!"

"He ain't coming back," came the reply of Ovabyte. The other transports had landed and disgorged their troops, 8 each it seemed. The Decepticons were in a building not far from the bunker and the Autobots were attempting to encircle the structure. So far the Decepticons had kept them pinned down behind their transports, but for how much longer they could keep it up was doubtful.

"But I thought…"

"Save it, FeC13, just keep on shooting!" Ovabyte ordered. "If those Autobots get out from there, we are as good as dead."

"Yes sir!" and with that FeC13 reopened fire with his scavenged laser pistol. _Gotta admire the guts in the kid_, considered Ovabyte as he sprayed fire around the Autobot's position. "Hey Mijolnir, can your transform mode do us any good here?"

"No," came the tense reply. Ovabyte shrugged,

"was worth asking."

"They're breaking cover!" warned FeC13. 3 Autobots had run out of cover and towards them.

"FeC13 and Mijolnir take them down!" No verbal reply was given, but soon the 3 Autobots were taken offline by Mijolnir and FeC13. However the Autobots had bought themselves valuable time, and an Autobot emerged and transformed into a wicked-looking artillery piece.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" yelled Ovabyte as he hurled himself to the floor, Mijolnir and FeC13 quickly joining him. The artillery piece fired, and its shell detonated on the floor above them.

"We must abandon this level and move downward quickly!" stated Mijolnir. Ovabyte nodded an assent and so the 3 began a mad scramble down the stairs, hearing a subsequent detonation as the artillery piece fired again.

"Decepticons prepare for close quarters combat!" cried Ovabyte, subspacing his disruptor rifle and retracting his right hand for a mace.

"Affirmative," Mijolnir assented, revealing two flails.

"What should I do?" inquired FeC13, "I have no weapon for this situation."

"Just grab something and keep kicking until it stops moving," suggested Ovabyte. They were nearly at the bottom of the stairwell now and they kept on running.

"Hail Cybertron!" yelled Ovabyte as he ran out into the open.

"Hail Cybertron!" yelled the others as they charged and skidded to a halt. Autobot bodies seemed to be everywhere, and the artillery piece lay crushed underneath an overturned transport. Klutckiller was standing in the middle of this vista of death, grinning like a 'Con possessed. The others stood there, utterly gobsmacked.

"Well, ain't ya gonna say something?" grinned Klutchkiller

"Thank Straxus you came back Klutchkiller, but are you responsible for all this?" inquired Mijolnir.

"You bet your sweet rear assembly I am!" If anything, Klutchkiller's grin got bigger, "I was waiting for you guys to draw then out into the open so I could strafe them. As you can see, it worked even better than I thought. Sorry I didn't leave any for you. And if you will notice, one of those transports is still undamaged, so we can fly it back."

"Well…" began Ovabyte

"Say it," demanded Klutchkiller.

"I suppose it was good work. Now can you stop bragging long enough for us to get out of here?" Inquired Ovabyte

"I suppose so, assuming I can fly these Autobot piles of rust. They were even nice enough to leave the ramps down for us," Klutchkiller beamed as he walked towards the transport.

"Wow," gawped FeC13, "that certainly was impressive."

"Stow it kid, let's get out of here," growled Ovabyte as he boarded the transport with the others. They made their way to the cabin and Klutchkiller sat in the pilot's seat, with Mijolnir taking the co-pilot's seat.

"Go and sit down you guys, I don't need you here," Klutchkiller told Ovabyte and FeC13, who reluctantly moved away.

"Beginning pre-flight checks," began Mijolnir before Klutchkiller interrupted him.

"Woah chillax Mijolnir! We don't need that fancy stuff," he asserted, throwing the throttle to full and sent the transport screaming upwards. This also sent the completely unprepared Ovabyte and FeC13 tumbling, to the sound of various curses.

"Next stop: Polyhex" stated Klutchkiller as the transport sped away.


End file.
